The Blacklight Hunter Remastered
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: A young man, infected by a powerful virus and torn from those he loved. After spending a long time in an unconscious state and waking up with nothing but worn clothes and shattered memories, what will this young man do to complete his memories and find the answers he seeks? Accompany him on his journey to rediscover himself, and take back what he once had.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword**

 **So, its been a while since I've actually wrote or read ANY fanfiction. More specifically, over a year. When I returned, I looked at my biggest story, 'The Blacklight Hunter', and cringed hard. I was a fairly weak writer then, none of my writing carried emotion, planning or any substance. So I took my largest work and made it into something new. A new and improved [Prototype] and RWBY crossover.**

 **Well, I won't take up much more time. I'll just say, I'm glad to be back, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the new and improved 'The Blacklight Hunter'!**

* * *

The Blacklight Hunter

The police sirens, the gunshots, the screams, the shouting, the low thrums that came from the dark, dingy nightclubs. These were the common sounds of the night within the slums of Vale. The not-so-pretty place, the area where Hunters and Huntresses ignore, unwilling to stain their hands with the filth of the slums, officially referred to as the Dark Sector. This was where all the scum and filth of society stayed, but also the less fortunate.

In a lone alleyway, lit only by a dim red light, slumped a figure of a young teenager. A lone, mysterious young boy. Did he have an identity? Not one that he could remember. He was breathing softly, his eyes closed, but with a strained look on his face.

In his mind, he was witnessing something. A dream? It felt too real for that. A memory? Possibly, but if he couldn't remember his own name, how could he remember this? He saw flashes of something. He was walking a lake, there was a young woman, white hair, blue eyes. She was smiling, giggling. The next part, they kissed, and the next, she was reaching out to him, crying and saying something.

His eyes opened slowly, a quiet, drawn out groan filling the alleyway. He was tired, no matter how much sleep he got, he was tired. And it didn't help that he was being tormented by this dream. What was wrong with him? He couldn't remember his name, he was getting glimpses of some mystery woman, and what was he to do?

He bent his right leg, placing the sole of a torn, oil and grime covered, and light brown boot on the ground. He hadn't ate for days, but didn't have the currency to gain sustenance. He felt weak, and he had no way to rectify this. He pushed himself up, his left foot slowly accompanying his right as he ground his back up the wall in a struggle for an upright stance.

He eventually got up, and gently pushed himself off the wall. He took one step after another, one step at a time, that's all he was willing, and could manage. Long strides were painful. His head throbbed, and his eyes were strained. Everything seemed farther than it actually was.

He heard a shriek of fear, and he saw ripples in the air. He looked in the direction the ripples came from. Should he walk in that direction? He stumbled in the direction of the ripples. He kicked over a stack of cardboard boxes and tripped up, falling over. He reached out and caught a blue pipe, the freezing feeling making his hand recoil.

He stood up as straight as he could go, before walking forwards again. He had managed to upgrade from a stumble to using his right foot to walk, and ended up limping with his left. He reached the general area of the source of the soundwaves, and with a deep breathe turned the corner.

A pair of men had a woman pinned the wall with a gun to her head. The woman had torn clothing, amber eyes and a pair of cat ears atop her head. They were grinning and feeling the places they shouldn't be. Right up until the woman saw the boy. "Please! Help me!" She screamed at him, the loud plea triggering something inside the boy.

The boy's brown strands of hair fell over his light blue eyes as the two men picked up on his presence. "Oh? What's this then? Some little kiddie wants a piece of the action?" One of the men grinned. He walked over to him slowly. "I'll tell you what son, you give me and my little pal over there some alone time with her, we may let you have her after we put a bullet in her. She may still be wa-ACK!" His sentence was almost done as he reached the boy, but it was never finished.

The boy's hand was around his throat, clenching the soft flesh with no mercy, slowly crushing his windpipe with a strength that shouldn't even be possible for a Hunter or Huntress, nevermind this broken and bloody teenager. The boy glared into the man's eyes, his once light blue eyes a dark crimson. "Shut the fuck up." The boy growled, before crushing the man's windpipe in one swift movement. But something happened that not even the boy expected.

Everyone watched the boy's victim slowly contort and twist and break apart. But it took a while to see WHAT was breaking him apart. Small, black tendrils came from the boy's back, ripping apart and twisting the man's corpse before devouring it. The man's partner and their victim watched in horror at the gruesome and monstrous sight.

But the boy, he was revitalised. He felt strength coming into his tired and broken body. He felt suddenly more aware of his situation, not even a single detail of the immediate area around him missing his senses. He could smell the perfume and sweat coming from the man and woman, he could see the eyeliner dripping from the woman's eyes in the dark, he could hear the short, ragged and terrified breaths of the man. Then, there was a blinding flash.

He was seeing something, something slightly blurred. He saw the woman on the street corner, selling herself to try and make a living. "Look at that Will!" He said, grinning. "Best pair of tits I've seen in the Dark Sector. And she's askin' for it!" He looked at his partner.

"Yeah Aedan. I'm sure no one will miss this skank." His partner, Will said. Then the boy's vision flashed to his current situation. Did he? Did he just take that man's memories? How? Regardless, he needed to help that woman.

He started to take powerful strides towards the man named 'Will'. "S-stay back!" Will yelped in fear, unloading the rounds of his handgun into the boy. The boy took a few steps back, staggered by the pistol's stopping power. Then the boy looked up at the man, his irises glowing crimson before he lunged before Will could reload. He grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him up, his back grinding against the wall, clattering to the ground before he threw Will to the floor. He then pounced on Will, punching his torso, his fists piercing large holes in his flesh as the man screamed in agony.

The tendrils devoured the man known as 'Will'. He stumbled back against the wall, holding his head as his vision flashed white. He saw the situation from Will's point of view. The partner, 'Aedan', grabbed the woman from behind and dragged her into the alleyway as she kicked and screamed against his hand.

Will put the pistol against the woman's head. "Quiet! We're gonna have so much fun, it'll blow yer mind." He grinned, cackling at his terrible attempt at humour as Aedan ripped at the woman's clothes. He then heard the sound of shoes trampling gravel and concrete as he turned, seeing some kid leaning against the wall.

The boy's vision returned, to see himself in the alleyway again. He looked over, seeing the woman. He walked over slowly to her as she slid down the wall. "Please…don't. I have a daughter, she needs me!" The woman sobbed, begging for her life, not knowing the boy's intentions. The boy kneeled, offering a hand. "Then come on, we need to get you home." He replied, causing the woman's eyes to widen and turn to him slowly, the sobbing stopped. "Y-You're serious? Not going to kill me or have your way?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm serious. Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, his irises returned to their light blue, meeting her amber ones. The woman found them somewhat fascinating. "It's just…no one here helps others out of the goodness of their heart. The Dark Sector has always been like that…" She sighed, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"I gathered as much." He replied. He had quickly surfed through Will and Aedan's memories, and soon became acquainted with the Dark Sector. He was curious about his ability to absorb the memories of others, and found himself impressed with how quickly he processed the information of these memories. Their memories and knowledge became HIS memories and knowledge.

He sighed and stood up. "Come on, we need to get you home." He told her. The woman nodded shakily, before standing up nervously started to walk home. The boy was a pace behind, no more, no less. That way he could react if need be.

The woman turned her head, deciding to make small talk. "So what's your name?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't remember." He replied, his eyes settling on her, taking note of how she had her arms wrapped around herself. Consoling herself? Protecting herself? Simply displaying discomfort? He tried to analyse her while they talked.

"Uh…where do you come from?" She asked, scrambling not to create an awkward atmosphere.

"I don't remember." He repeated, his analysation done.

"You're not very good at conversation, are you?" She replied, giggling shakily, despite the scare, that giggle seemed…fake. As she stopped outside an apartment building that was barely holding together.

"No, unfortunately. This the place?" The boy asked the woman, his eyes homing in on her amber ones.

"Yeah…this is the place." She replied as the loud telling boom of thunder filled their ears. The boy nodded as the rain started crashing down on their heads. For some reason, he felt his strength slowly fade from him the longer he stood out in the rain.

He turned and took a step forward, before the woman caught his wrist. "Wait!" She cried, causing him to turn to her and raise an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked her, curious about what she may need. "Do you…do you want to stay the night? I don't want to be alone…" She told him, her hair plastering to her forehead from the rain. There was a feline scent, like a cat coming in from the rain.

He thought for a second. He was getting weaker with each second standing in the rain. He sighed before nodding. She smiled a bit before leading him inside. They passed an elderly woman who was mopping the floor. "Elizabeth, what did I tell you about bringing your clients here?!" The old woman shrieked. "He's not a client Mrs Murphy!" The woman, now identified as Elizabeth, said sweetly before leading the boy into a nearby elevator.

The cage shrieked shut, the noise amplified within the boy's ears by his superior senses. He groaned a little bit, but said nothing in protest as the elevator struggled up the shaft. Elizabeth led him to a dirty white door and fumbled with the keys. She then opened it and led him inside, closing the door behind her.

 **{Eight Hours Later}**

The boy groaned awake, his body instinctively trying to roll before registering a light weight on his chest. He looked down at whatever was laying on his chest, to find Elizabeth's head of black hair. Her cat ears seemed to twitch cutely at his tired groan. She seemed to be relaxed. He was reluctant to lay there but realised after the trauma of last night, she needed to feel a moment of safety.

He continued to file through Aedan and Will's memories, picking up some details on the Dark Sector. He also picked up some shooting techniques, it seems that Will had been in the military, but was dishonourably discharged. He also learned something called 'parkour' off of Aedan, who appeared to just be a low-class thief. But just as he picked up some useful skills and details, he picked up some memories he didn't want to see.

Eventually, the raven-haired woman on his chest woke up, moaning tiredly as she lifted her head. She looked over at him and smiled happily. "Good morning." She smiled a bit. He nodded in reply, swinging his legs over the couch. He raised an eyebrow, realising he was only in boxer shorts.

He walked through to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He saw that he was a young man. Maybe somewhere within the late teens. He had medium length brown hair at the top of his head that was swept back, with a line shaved in immediately beside it. The back and sides of his hair were extremely short. He had light blue eyes, a sharp jawline and a straight, small nose. He had a light beard, that hadn't been shaven for a week or two. He had a small wolf fang hanging around his neck on a piece of black string. He had a lean body, with well-defined abs. He had pale skin, as if he hadn't seen the sun for years.

He was tall, around five foot eleven inches. He had a brown leather watch around his right wrist. He walked back through, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth. "You said you had a daughter, but I don't hear anyone else in the apartment." He commented as he put on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans.

She raised an eyebrow, as if just realising this as she put her bra on. "OH! She's at that damn nightclub again!" She yelled in realisation as she put on her lower half of the underwear.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow as he fumbled with a grey and white long-sleeved t-shirt. "Nightclub? How old is she?" He asked, turning to Elizabeth. Elizabeth shuffled her feet in embarrassment and replied. "Seventeen…I was fifteen when I had her…" Elizabeth mumbled. Elizabeth was thirty-two? This was news to the boy.

He pulled the t-shirt over his head and fixed it, before rolling up the sleeves. "I should go get her." He said, putting on a pair of brown formal shoes and sighing a bit. "And once she's back, keep her away from clubs. Plenty of predators stalk those areas." Clubs had been Aedan and Will's 'hunting grounds', and through their memories he knew the identities of many more of these men and women.

He walked to the door as Elizabeth put on her jeans and her t-shirt. For a woman that's been through a lot, she still managed to have a stunning smile, even to the boy. When he saw her smile, something triggered in his mind.

White hair…blue eyes…lake…who?

He held his forehead in pain, and Elizabeth frowned in worry. "Something wrong?" She asked. "No, not at all." He replied, before leaving the apartment. He stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. He turned away from the door, the ground creaking under his footsteps. He walked down the hallway towards the stairwell, only to bump into someone. He couldn't see their features, because of a hood. "Sorry pal." The hooded figure said, before walking forwards and around the corner.

He raised an eyebrow, before turning and walking down the stairs, his footsteps getting quieter and quieter as he stepped down them.

Around the corner, the hooded man unfolded a strange device and spoke into it. "Ozpin, this is Mercer. I've found the target. It's him."

{Meanwhile}

The boy strode out into the street and looked around. The street was riddled with puddles, some large, some small. The pavement had gone from the dry dark grey to the light coating of wet black. He decided to file through Aedan and Will's memories, before finding a location. He was hoping that Elizabeth's daughter was there.

He strode down the pavement. From what Aedan's memories told him, the club was open twenty-four seven. This meant that if the daughter did wind up anywhere, he'd have to move fast. Why? Because the bartender shifts would be changing over, and if the bartender changed, he'd lose his potential lead.

He sighed as he turned the corner to find a long line of men and women, all desperate for some form of release and escape from the unending troubles of the Dark Sector. He shook his head and stepped up to the back of the line and waited his turn.

He followed the slow trickle of party-goers as they dripped into the club. As he waited, two women were speaking in front of him. "So, did you hear about the monsters being spotted around here?" One of the women asked.

The woman that initially spoke had blonde, curly hair. She had pale skin and rosy cheeks, and had stunning lilac eyes. She wore a tan leather jacket and a yellow crop top, as well as some leather skirt at her legs and black shorts.

The woman she was speaking to had fiery red hair and green eyes. She had olive-coloured skin and a busty figure, like her friend. Both the women were stunning, and all the men passing by and in the line seemed to ogle them.

"No I haven't, why?" The other woman replied, putting her hands in her purse to see if her ID hadn't been swiped on the way here.

"Everyone thought some Grimm had found their way through the wall at first…but these things are different. They dive out of nowhere and move really fast, and they don't have masks or aura." Replied her partner in a worried tone.

"No masks or aura? But if it didn't have an aura, it would have a mask because it would be Grimm." Replied the purse-carrier, looking up from the purse with an ID card in hand.

"That's what makes it so scary…I wish we weren't forced to stay in the Dark Sector…I bet if this happened anywhere else in Vale the Hunters would be on it immediately." The first woman said, before going through the door, and the purse carrier followed.

The boy was about to follow before a large hand blocked his path. "Gimme yer ID." A large man in a slate-coloured suit told him, leaving no room for manners. The man was bald, but had a very long beard, and was riddled with tattoos.

"I don't have an ID. But I need to get in there. I'm looking for a girl." The boy replied quietly. He looked up at the man, making solid eye contact to convey that he wasn't messing around.

"Yeah? You and half the fuckin' Dark Sector are lookin' for their hole. I'll tell you what, sharpen up that ugly mug o' yours and I'll maybe let you in." The bouncer replied. The boy shook his head, his eyes narrowed. "No time for this." The boy said simply.

The boy then grabbed the man's beard and pulled him down, delivering a sharp headbutt that burst the man's nose open, causing blood to drip and mix with his beard, creating a dark crimson bunch of facial hair.

The boy then, with unnatural strength, flipped the man onto the ground as the bouncer's buddy drew a small handgun. The bouncer fired and the boy ducked, before spinning around and taking the bouncer's legs out from underneath him.

The gun clattered to the floor as the bouncer crawled for it. He felt something stamp on his hand hard, accompanied by the crack of broken bones. "I'm looking for a girl." The boy said simply, picking up the handgun and checking the clip. "And I won't let you get in my way." He finished, before putting a bullet in his victim's head, causing blood to spatter everywhere.

The boy then turned and put a bullet in the bearded bouncer's head, before turning and walking through the doorway. He was met by the sight of two bouncers who immediately ran towards him, handguns raised. "Stay where you are!" One of them yelled, closing in on the boy. The boy gripped the man's shoulder quickly and unleashed four rounds into his chest, then he grabbed the pistol before it hit the ground and stored it in the back of his jeans.

He hadn't forgotten the other bouncer, had run to the other side of the room and unlocked a cabinet. The bouncer grabbed something in the cabinet and spun around. He was holding a submachinegun. The bouncer let out two bursts of fire, and the boy ducked them. He gripped the bouncer's right leg between his own two legs and gripped the gun with his right hand.

The boy then lifted himself up and threw his weight to the side, dragging the bouncer with him to the floor. The boy got up quickly and gripped the bodyguard's face before slamming it into the floor.

The boy heard a set of footsteps come clattering down the corridor. The boy raised the handgun and put two rounds down the corridor, only lowering the gun when he heard a yell of pain and a quiet thud.

The bouncer below him then got a bearing of his surrounding and reached up to grab the boy. The boy out his right knee to the floor and spun on it, swinging his left leg and knocking the arm back down before he held the pistol to the bouncer's forehead and fired, blood and grey matter spattering onto the carpet.

The boy stood up and ducked quickly to grab the machinegun. He then put the handgun in the back of his jeans and checked the clip for the submachine gun. He then shoved the clip back in and pulled the slide before taking off down the hallway. Just before he reached the doorway he switched the firing mode to single shot to conserve ammunition.

Then he burst through the doorway and checked his corners. One bouncer to his right, two to his left and three straight ahead. The bouncer on the right made the first move, and the boy pushed him back with his left hand, before using his right to unleash two rounds into his chest and throat.

The bouncer fell to the ground, gurgling in his own blood. He then turned left and fired a round into the first bouncer's stomach, the force of the bullet causing him to stagger back into his companion. He then switched the firing mode to automatic and let rip on the two, blood spattering everywhere from the hail of gunfire.

The boy then moved forward, and the centre guard made his play. He grabbed the boy's gun in a rather desperate way. The boy responded by driving an elbow into the man's chest, causing his grip to weaken. Then the boy fired a burst into the man's head.

On the last round, the click signified that the magazine was empty. The boy had nothing to reload with, so he dropped the submachine gun and drew one of the pistols. He move forward a little bit more as the next thug came along. The bouncer grabbed the boy's wrist tightly, but the boy showed no exterior reaction. He simply twisted the bouncer's arm back before jabbing the barrel of the pistol into the man's chest. He then put a bullet in the man's head, spraying blood and grey matter on the wall. He then turned into cover, putting his back against one of the columns that dusted the room. He peaked around it to see a foot sticking out, and took action. He pointed the pistol at the foot and fired, causing the last bouncer to stagger out of cover, holding his foot. The boy then shot the bouncer in the chest and kicked him through the next door.

The boy ran forwards, only to come across an empty dancefloor. He raised an eyebrow, lowering the pistol in confusion before a silver blade announced its presence. Right by his throat. "That's enough." A voice said. The boy raised his hands in defeat, still gripping the handgun tightly. "The pistol, throw it." The voice stated simply. The boy complied, throwing the pistol across the room. The pistol clattered onto the dancefloor, lost in the darkness. "And the other one." His captor told the boy.

The boy braced himself quickly before slowly reaching around for the second pistol. He took a quick, yet deep breath before moving as fast as he could. He pushed the blade over his head and ducked under it for good measure and fired a bullet at the attacker's head. The attacker dodged and stepped back, and the boy got a good look at him. It was the man from before, the one that bumped into him on the stairs.

The man wore a black leather jacket that had two tribal dragons designed on the back. He wore a light grey hoodie and a white button-up shirt and light blue worn out jeans. He had a pair of black, worn out formal shoes on his feet. Overall, this man had a peculiar sense of fashion.

The man sighed and shook his head. "I was hoping you'd come without a fight, looks like I've got a few bruises to explain to Ozpin." He said, before leaping forward with inhuman strength and speed. He brought his fist down towards the boy. The boy made a risky move. He stepped forward towards the fist and ducked it, before gripping the man's wrist and throwing him towards the bar. The man's momentum coupled with the boy's strength sent him crashing into the bar, the sound of crumbling rubble and breaking glass accompanying him.

The boy raised the pistol and fired off a shot, only for a loud 'pang' sound to be heard as the man quickly raised the silver blade that was his arm. The boy stared in shock, only just noticing the man's blade arm. The man charged forward and raised his blade arm. The boy then ducked it and fired a round into the man's gut, causing him to cough a little. He then moved behind the man and kicked him away.

The man coughed and chuckled, his blade arm dematerialising in a wave of tendrils. "Heh, looks like I underestimated you. Your evolution seems to have progressed a bit. Good." He grinned under his hood. He had told Ozpin the boy would not likely be powerful enough to hold his own yet. Well, he wasn't powerful, but he seemed to have developed the hyper-intelligence that came with Evolved.

Then there was a loud series of clicks behind him, and he turned his head slightly to see a horde of riflemen standing, their rifles trained on the boy. "That's quite enough Mercer. Your point has been made." A voice called. The voice was then accompanied by a series of deliberately loud footsteps. Then the sight of an old man, accompanied by a few others appeared at the doorway.

The boy took notice to something. All these men that had rifles pointed at him were the exact same men that stood in front of them in the line. The boy tried to comprehend what was going on, but quite easily failed.

"We need him alive and conscious, and to understand our predicament. I know you wish for results, but this won't get them in this situation." The old man said. The old man had tousled grey hair, with eyes that were covered by gold-rimmed spectacles that had pitch black lens. He wore an open suit, which had the colour scheme of black and green. He wore a green scarf around his neck, which had a purple emblem shaded on it.

"Heh, sorry Oz. Got caught in the moment." The man known as Mercer grinned, before sitting on one of the non-destroyed stools. "Anyway, yeah, this is the kid. He's definitely got the reflexes and the talent, but he's got a lot of evolving to do if he's gonna help us fight." He told the older man.

A few people who weren't average soldiers came through the door behind Ozpin. The first one was, to the boy's surprise, the woman he knew as Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" He questioned. He was surprised, but it wasn't conveyed well. He had no facial expression, other than when he forced one. He lowered the pistol, wondering what was going on.

Elizabeth was dressed rather differently. She had a pair of white shorts on, accompanied by a white top that exposed her stomach. She wore a black waistcoat that was buttoned up. She wore black and purple stocking and black boots, and had a bow on top of her head.

"Yeah, now would be a good time to tell you. Her name isn't Elizabeth, its Blake; Blake Belladonna. As you probably guessed by now, she's not a thirty-two year old prostitute trying to make a living to support her teenage daughter. She's a huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy. She was drafted for an assignment and given training in espionage just recently. Why? To retrieve you." Mercer told him from the bar, fumbling for a glass and drink that wasn't smashed.

"Yes…I'm sorry for tricking you, but we had to be sure it was really you, and the only way to do that was to get you into situations to see if you'd react in ways resembling your past self." Blake explained, looking down a little bit. She didn't feel comfortable lying to someone who had leapt at a chance to 'save her life'. But it was for the greater good. Besides, she'd have plenty of time to make up for it.

"My past self?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Mercer grinned a little bit. "Tell us, do you remember a young woman? White hair? Light blue eyes? You used to walk by the lake and be all romantic and fluffy?" He asked. The boy grunted a bit, holding his head as the handgun clattered to the floor.

Mercer stood up, forgetting about the drink as he walked towards him, walking in circles around him once he was there. "Her name was Winter Schnee. You two were lovers, and after the two of you were separated, she joined the Atlesian military and became the cold-hearted bitch she is today. That was two years ago." He told the boy.

The boy's eyes widened as the images flashed, but they were accompanied by voices and more detail. A warm embrace, a soft and sweet kiss, tendrils, drowning, pulling, ripping, alleyway. He looked up at Mercer. "What happened next? To Winter?" He asked.

Mercer chuckled a little bit. "Like I said, she joined Atlas' military force and became a high-ranking officer. She helped us search for you, gave us details and stories that may trigger your memories." He replied. "We worked damn hard to find you, but we had to be sure you were you, and that the Blacklight virus did not control your mind. So we used darling Blake over there to lure you out, obviously with highly-trained workers watching over her. We had Winter tell us the good qualities about you. She said you would leap into danger to protect an innocent." He continued.

"And obviously, that quality remained. You leapt to help 'Elizabeth'. Good save by the way." He explained. Ozpin picked up. "We didn't go to all this trouble for nothing. The very thing that consumed you and changed you, the Blacklight virus, is rising in Vale. It is evolving two times as fast as it should, which means someone is tampering with it. We need Professor Mercer on-site at Beacon, so you are our next best option." Ozpin explained.

"Why me?" The boy asked, his eyes looking over from Mercer to Ozpin. Only for them to be turned back to Mercer as he spoke. "Because you're already tainted by the virus." Mercer explained. "It's already transformed you, turned you into something that defies nature. As a result. You are not at danger to hunt the thing down." He finished.

"The first case of said Blacklight infection is here in the Dark Zone, as I'm sure you've heard from two very convenient party-goers." Ozpin stated, signalling behind him to show the blonde and red head from before. The blonde winked and waved, and the red head smiled and waved awkwardly. "Their names are Yang Xiao Lὀng and Pyrrha Nikos. Both huntresses in training. They were planted in the line ahead of you to ease you into the information and details revolving Blacklight." He explained.

The boy was confused for a moment. All this planning just to catch him? Why not just approach him. There was also one other matter… "What about the club bouncers?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the group. "They were planted there to test your reaction to potential conflict. They weren't using actual guns, they were using depleted red dust. Hence the clumps of red from the headshots, or 'brain', and the 'blood'. Obviously, the dust was depleted, otherwise that would have been harmful." He explained.

The boy looked at them. "All this trouble to get me? Why?" He asked, not sure how to take this information. "Well like I said, you're the only known person other than me to be immune to the virus." Mercer replied. The boy looked at Mercer, his stare almost piercing the hood. "What's so bad about this virus that only a few people can go near it?" The boy asked the senior Evolved.

"I could tell you, but you should see for yourself. We're going after the case in the Dark Zone, give us an idea of what the virus has evolved into." Mercer replied, before walking to the door, all eyes on him. "Also, how does it feel to wake up for the first time in two years?" He asked, stopping at the door and turning to the boy.

"Bet it feels good, eh? _Daniel_."

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written. But anyway, I hope I peaked your interest. This story will be lengthy, to say the least. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and please do leave me a review to tell me what you think. If you have any questions, concerns, or just want to idly chat, my pm inbox is always open! I'd also like to do some collaborations for stories in the future, so don't be afraid to message me about those as well.**

 **On the note of reviews, I tend to answer to them in the foreword. Occasionally I answer them at the end of the chapter, so don't fret if you don't see your review answered immediately, just read to the end of the chapter. I don't leave any reviews unanswered. I also always answer to private messages as soon as I see them, so if I haven't replied, I just haven't seen it yet.**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **Shadow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreword**

 **Tried to get this chapter out at good quality as fast as possible. Hope you guys like it! And I'd also like to say a huge thank you to all those that reviewed and followed, I wasn't expecting this story to hit off so fast! Now onto review responses;**

 **Niki: Well, no, not really, because I wouldn't really enjoy writing that. But hey, half our wish was granted, Mercer isn't evil in this, he's more of an anti-hero (a hero that doesn't have rules, basically.).**

 **Le MAO XVII: Hey man! Glad to see you're still on this site, good to see your reviews again. Yes, several new routes are being taken in this, not all of them as obvious as everyone will think. Don't worry, I know which one you're thinking, and I'm not going to spoil the fun just yet. And yes, there's more of a dark and adult theme to this, but not so much as the story will be rated 'M'. The story isn't really aimed at younger readers, its aimed more at mature teens and adults. But then gain, anyone can read it if they want. As for your question about Blake, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Piemaster981: Hey dude, glad to see you liked the chapter, I'll be sure to try and keep it up.**

 **Ani89: Pairings aren't my priority, although we may see some Daniel X Ruby in the future, probably after some time has passed in-story. But, I'm not making any promises. But regardless, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The Blacklight Hunter

Daniel stood there, staring in the direction Mercer walked. Daniel? That was his name? He shook his head and sighed. He still had so many questions, so many questions that needed answers. Who were his parents? Where did he come from? How old was he? Did he have siblings? These questions ran through his mind at a thousand miles per hour.

He then followed after Mercer, his brown shoes clacking on the empty dancefloor as the remaining people watched him leave, their gazes interrupted as he pushed through the door, a loud squeak filling their ears as the door swung open, before swinging shut wildly. He walked down the dimly lit corridor, and came to the entrance of the club.

Mercer was standing under the canvas shelter at the entrance of the club, his hands in his jean pockets. The men that Daniel confronted at the entrance were still lying there, splattered with red dust. Mercer noticed Daniel and turned to him. "Ready to go?" He asked, pointing to the right, into an alleyway. It was pouring of rain outside the shelter. Daniel should have brought a jacket, this rain would leave him weak.

Mercer didn't wait for an answer, he simply stepped out into the rain, the water splashing around his feet as he took each step towards the dark alleyway. Daniel braced himself and stepped out into the rain, shivering as the cold barrage hit his skin. It soaked through his clothing, aiding the cold in working its way to his very bones.

Mercer made it to the alleyway and waited for the newly Evolved. He knew what it was like, to have weakness to the water. He had overcome this weakness through gaining power, but Daniel had yet to gain power himself. What happened in the club was the base advantages, enhanced reflexes, enhanced senses, enhanced strength and speed, and an impossibly large store of stamina. These were the basics of Evolved. Every single Evolved had these. Daniel would have to start consuming biomass to differentiate himself from the rest of the Evolved, to gain powers of his own.

Daniel caught up to Mercer, shivering a little. Mercer grinned under his hood. The boy was extremely new to this, he didn't realise that if he wanted to, he could create warmer clothing with the biomass he absorbed from the two men he 'saved' Blake from. That would be a fun lesson. Daniel shook his head. "Hurry." He said simply. Daniel kept his emotions guarded very well. Just as well, when an Evolved's emotions fluctuate, they grow insane levels of power. Mercer was thankful for Daniel's self-control. This way, Mercer wouldn't have any more Heller situations to deal with. Well, other than if the actual Heller snaps again.

Mercer walked into the alleyway, his eyesight dimming a little before brightening up again. Another base ability of the Evolved. As advanced Infected, they could see in the dark naturally, see thermal signatures through walls, and see Infected signatures and sense Hives.

Mercer grinned as he thought about Hives. He'd have fun teaching Daniel about Hives, and maybe even teach him how to release pheromones to control Hunters and Goliaths. He turned into the next alleyway as Daniel followed. It was clear Daniel didn't know where he was going.

Daniel looked at Mercer's back, his eyes homing in on the design of the tribal dragons. Daniel decided to get the answers he looked for. He opened his mouth, but felt a lump catching in his throat. He couldn't find it in himself to ask about his past. Maybe a more indirect topic would help shed some light. "Mercer, after I disappeared, what happened to Winter?"

Daniel wanted to kick himself for that. That was a bit too blunt, but he needed to know. For some reason he felt something whenever he mentioned Winter. Like butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Mercer grimaced a little bit, before looking behind him. "I can tell you, but you may not like the explanation." He replied. Mercer was brutal in his methods, yes. But he did so to protect the innocent, to protect humanity. Daniel may not be human, but he, like Mercer and Heller, experienced emotions. The truth of Winter was sad even for those who barely knew her.

Daniel nodded. "I need to know." He replied, his eyes narrowed slightly in determination. Mercer sighed, before nodding and beginning his explanation. "You and Winter, I said you were lovers, correct? Well that's true. You weren't just lovers, you were engaged. You had devoted yourselves to one another. It was like a fairy tale. You, a street orphan, marrying Winter, some untouchable princess, the gem of the Schnee company. At first, her old man did not approve, naturally."

Mercer looked down at the puddles, watching the raindrops impact with them. "He tried to break you and Winter up, multiple times. But you kept seeking ways to see each other. Even the classic 'climbing up to her balcony' act. About a year into your engagement, something happened to make her father concede to your engagement. Winter was beyond happy."

He inhaled breath slowly. The next part was going to hurt. "That very same day, you and Winter took a walk by the lake. This was at the beginning of the second outbreak of Blacklight. The virus travelled, and took the form of tendrils. It found you and Winter, and grabbed you, pulling you into the woods and leaving Winter, alone." He continued. "Winter couldn't handle the loss. The Schnee heiress went off the rails. She gave up her share of the company and did things very…un-Winter-like. Drinking, anonymous sex, other things to try and take her mind off the loss. In the end, she only hated herself."

He looked at Daniel, who was trying to process these things. Daniel felt only sorrow. When he was done here, he'd need to find Winter, and make up for the two years he left her to suffer for. Mercer frowned under his hood. "After the beginning of her self-loathing, she joined the Atlas military. She was there for a year, albeit she still did the drinking and sex, it kept her mind off you for a while. Until you came back, a year into her career."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. He came back a year ago. "Yes, the Blacklight had possessed your body. It made you spread the virus. Winter gave up all the bad habits. Threw away the booze and broke off contact with the accumulative fuck buddies she ended up gathering over the years, and she toughened up. She became the cold bitch she is today. Why? To get you back. She pushed her sister and her duties to the side to track you down, and here we are. We found your body, abandoned by the Blacklight. We woke you up, and now you're going to help us and hopefully, go back to Winter."

Daniel looked down, before clenching his fist and holding his forehead as the images flashed into his mind. Memories. Memories of Winter.

 **{Four years ago}**

Winter giggled as Daniel kissed her neck, pushing his head away playfully. "Daniel, that tickles!" She giggled out before pushing them over and rolling so she was on top. She leaned down and bit onto his earlobe lightly, with a strange, yet cute 'Nom' sound.

"Winter, did you just bite my ear?" Daniel chuckled, pushing her head back gently and causing her to pout. "Maybe." She replied, straddling him and rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest.

They were lying on Winter's bed, nude and drenched in sweat after hours upon hours of love making. The white silk sheets crumpled and scrunched at their rolling around and romping. He smiled a bit, his right hand snaking up her bare thigh gently, causing her to shiver a bit. If she wasn't incredibly sore she'd pounce on him. Daniel couldn't help but touch his lover's body. It was impulsive. Her skin was smooth, and her other assets filled out and developed. Her hair was silky smooth and fair, and somehow managed to remain untangled after their 'bonding time'.

Daniel's hands snaked up, gripping Winter's soft and elegant hands gently entwining their fingers, something she willingly obliged to. "I love you." Winter told him softly, sweetly, hearing her say it made Daniel's heart beat faster than ever before. "I love you too." He replied, before she leaned in towards him and he leaned up. And just as their lips were about to connect…

 **{Present}**

"Daniel? Daniel!" Mercer tried to bring the boy back to reality, snapping his fingers in the boy's face. Daniel jumped slightly and looked at Mercer. He wasn't going to lie, he was a little mad at Mercer for interrupting his flashback. But the anger quickly subsided as Daniel got in control again. "You were spaced out." Mercer told him, grinning a little bit. "Nice daydream?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Daniel replied, before starting to walk forwards. Mercer kept his shit-eating grin and shook his head. He could only imagine what was going on in the teen's mind.

Daniel thought of another question. "Mercer? How old am I? Where am I from?" He asked, his eyes flitting towards the veteran Evolved for answers. He needed as many answers as he could get before he met Winter, or anyone else involved in his past.

Mercer looked at him. "You're nineteen. You're from a settlement outside of Atlas' walls. It was raided by Grimm when you were little, and you ended up on the streets of Atlas. Winter can fill you in on the rest. Now come on, we've got a Hunter to find."

Daniel thought for a second. He was from a settlement outside Atlas? Who were his parents? He shook his head and sighed, watching Mercer overtake him.

Mercer sighed to himself as he watched Daniel's thoughtful expression, Mercer's explanation sowing seeds of wonder and speculation in the back of Daniel's mind. Mercer wondered if he did the right thing. Would Winter still love Daniel, knowing how he could potentially become more monstrous than the Grimm? Would Daniel still love Winter? Or had the Blacklight sucked out all forms of love from Daniel's mind? All Mercer knew was that time would tell, and he could only hope that his actions weren't going to be a mistake.

Daniel surfed through his memories with Winter, trying to get an idea of his past as he and Mercer walked. He found one, one of particular interest.

 **{Five years ago}**

Winter smiled a little bit at Daniel. She never knew Daniel to be so nervous. Well, right before their relationship got slightly more…steamy. But Daniel was clearly not comfortable, as was the eleven year old girl hiding shyly behind Winter's long legs.

"Weiss…it's okay, he's not going to hurt you." Winter cooed to the little girl, putting a hand behind her head and gently pushing the little Weiss out in the open. "He's my boyfriend." Winter told Weiss.

Daniel decided to speak up. He kneeled in front of Weiss and gave a gentle smile. He seemed confident to the onlookers, i.e. the guards, but Winter knew that smile. It was his nervous smile. Winter stepped back, leaving Daniel to sink or swim.

"Um…hey…you're Weiss right? Winter talks about you a lot." Daniel said, internally facepalming at his bad conversation starter. Weiss seemed to brighten up a little bit. "Really? Winter talks about me?"

Daniel nodded, chuckling nervously. "Yeah, she speaks really positively about you. She also talks about how pretty you are, making all the boys fall for you. I can see why." He replied awkwardly. 'You idiot! You're gonna get killed!' He mentally scolded himself.

Weiss' face brightened a little bit more. "Really?! She said that?!" She asked excitedly, clearly eager to hear about her sister's praise of her. Daniel could tell that she looked up to her sister, he'd never seen someone so eager to gain approval from their sibling. "Yeah, she did. She also said she'd hurt the boys if they tried anything. Personally, I think it's that ponytail you've got going. It adds a flair of…individuality." He told her.

Weiss blushed at that, slightly embarrassed by what he said. "Oh…um…I didn't mean to do it. I was in a rush and I couldn't get the ponytail at the centre…" She murmured in embarrassment. Daniel chuckled a little bit. "Keep it that way. It suits you." He replied.

Weiss blushed a little bit, before the twelve year old hugged him tightly. "Thanks mister…" She said. Daniel's eyes widened in surprise, before hugging her back gently.

Winter watched them, a small smile on her face. She was glad they got along, and hoped that Daniel's charm worked well on the other Schnees. After all, she did intend on staying with Daniel. At least for as long as he wanted her.

"You can just call me Daniel, miss." Daniel replied, rubbing her back gently.

"Then you can call me Weiss, Daniel." Weiss replied happily.

 **{Present}**

"Why can't I go back to my past? When things were happier…simpler." He thought aloud in a low murmur, before looking down at his hand as tendrils snaked around it. It was clear that there was a large supply of biomass nearby.

Mercer looked down at his hand too, pretending not to hear Daniel's aloud thoughts. A tendril was sneaking around his arms too, but unlike Daniel, he was further Evolved. He could smell the source of Biomass. The Hunter was here, in waiting, and would consume them if they weren't careful.

Daniel moved his eyes from left to right, snaking them back and forth in search of movement in the dark. Without either Evolved noticing the Hunter's exact location, a pair of glowing orange eyes emerged from the shadows. A large claw sneaked out the dark, snaking towards Daniel's back.

Daniel, by chance turned around. He then spotted the claw and shouted in surprise, falling backwards. Mercer turned quickly, and the Hunter leaped into action. It pounced towards Daniel, its maw wide open and heading for Daniel's throat.

Mercer leaped into action. He formed his arms into Hammerfists and swung his right arm, the bulky appendage hitting the side of the Hunter's head like a freight train.

The Hunter was launched into one of the surrounding brick walls, sending dust everywhere, accompanied by the crumbling of bricks. Mercer quickly changed his arms to the Claws, and got ready for the Hunter's next charge.

Daniel pulled himself forward, reaching the opposite wall from the Hunter and propping himself against the wall, watching Mercer. He had fell the wrong way, and his right arm was hanging limply at his side, the back of his hand freezing against the wet concrete.

The Hunter charged at Mercer, intent on destroying whatever got in the way of its sustenance. It swung a claw towards Mercer, which he dodged effortlessly. Mercer twisted his arm, causing one of his claws to create a small cut in the Hunter's arm. He was dragging this out, it seems.

The Hunter screeched at Mercer, its eyes narrowed before it charged yet again at the Evolved. "Tsk…" Mercer sounded quietly before stepping to the side and slashing its arm. The sound of tearing flesh was heard as the claws tore through its skin, ripping it open.

Veins fell from the open cuts, and blood poured out of the Hunter in bucket loads. Its arm only remained on by a string. The arm swung around wildly as the Hunter moved, roaring as it turned to Mercer yet again.

Daniel watched in awe. He was genuinely surprised something so powerful looking could be decimated so easily. Mercer didn't even look to be giving any effort.

Mercer kicked his feet on the ground lazily as he looked over at the Hunter. "Ya done?" He asked nonchalantly, like he was speaking to an inconsequential, petulant child. He folded his arms as they changed from claws to something else. It was like the claws, but only had three fingers, all pushed together.

The Hunter charged again, and Mercer didn't bother dodging. He grabbed the Hunter's arm with his non-transformed hand. He then drove the newly transformed hand into the Hunter's chest. The Hunter roared in pain, but was cut off as Mercer's untransformed fist collided with its stomach, sending it flying up diagonally. Mercer's transformed arm stretched with it, before he pulled the Hunter back down. The Hunter flew into the ground, sending up dust and rubble.

The Whipfist recoiled back into a normal arm, before it morphed into a long, silver and curved Blade. Mercer stepped towards the Hunter, before driving his Blade into the Hunter's shoulder, before dragging it along the ground, the sound of flesh tearing and crushing as the Hunter was dragged along gravel made Daniel feel a little bit sick.

There was a large tearing sound, accompanied with a roar. Mercer had twisted his Blade and ripped it along the Hunter's arm, splitting it in two. The remains of the arm hung loosely all over the pavement, blood mixing with the puddle water.

"Consume it." Mercer told Daniel, Mercer's arm turning normal again. He stood back, folding his now-normal arms and walking backwards a bit, leaning against the wall.

Daniel felt a little sick at the sight, but did what he needed to do. His eyes turned red, before he drove a fist into the Hunter's back. Tendrils burst out of Daniel's back, ripping and tearing apart the Hunter. Daniel grunted a bit as his arm cracked back into place automatically. He felt something changed too, once the tendrils had receded after consuming every little drop of the Hunter.

The tendrils snaked down his arm, before forming into crimson claws that had silver blades at the tips of the fingers. The tendrils were curled around his arms, making them bulky and large. The blades had jagged undersides, and were made of some dirty silver-coloured substance.

Daniel looked at his new claws, his eyes wide as he turned his hands, examining his new claws. "Congratulations, you just received your first genetic code." Mercer said, chuckling a little.

Once Daniel was out of his stupor, he turned to Mercer. "Genetic code?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as his arms turned back to normal.

Mercer nodded. "Yes, as Evolved, we have the ability to control our own cells. But we also have the ability to absorb the cells and mass of others. Do you know what a nucleus is?" Mercer asked, causing Daniel to shake his head.

"A nucleus is in most, if not all cells. It stores the genetic information for each organism. This Hunter's nucleus contained the genetic code for those Claws you just developed. Find a few more people with the genetic code for Claws, and you may be able to give them a significant boost." Mercer explained. "All you've got to do to bring the Claws back is shift your biomass. Now we should probably get back to the others. We'll call Winter when we get back to Beacon."

 **{Meanwhile}**

Blake sighed as he looked at Yang's shit eating grin. "What Yang?" She asked. She knew she'd regret asking. They were currently sitting in a Valean military dropship, waiting to take them back to Beacon when Mercer and Daniel got back.

"So…thirty-two year old hooker?" Yang grinned. She wouldn't let Blake hear the end of this for a LONG time. A Yang Xiao Lὀng time. Yang leaned forward, poking Blake repeatedly. "How much do you charge?" She asked jokingly, barely able to contain her giggling.

"I'm not a hooker Yang." Blake sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Oh how she wished she had a book with her, that way she could ignore Yang.

Yang was barely able to contain laughter. "So what did you even do?" She asked, her tone filled with mirth. Blake tensed at this, not really comfortable conveying what happened. "You fucked, didn't you?" Yang asked. She didn't need an answer, Blake's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Yang giggled a bit, before poking her teasingly again. "So how was it?" She asked, deciding to get some gossip. That and she was a little proud of Blake for banging, even Yang had to admit this one, a fairly attractive guy. "It was...alright." Blake responded, not really wanting to divulge.

"Just alright? Performance didn't live up to the looks, huh?" Yang grinned, albeit she looked a little disappointed. Blake, for some reason, felt the need to defend Daniel. "No, last night was amazing to be honest. I'm just a little...sore." Blake admitted. Albeit to protect Daniel from some harsh words from Yang. Daniel wasn't her first, but definitely her best so far.

Yang couldn't help but laugh. "Damn, he's a big one?" She replied, albeit she seemed vaguely interested in Daniel herself. It wasn't love, love wasn't Yang's thing, but she couldn't deny, she got a little...heated, thinking about Daniel in THAT way. Blake nodded. "Too big...it almost didn't fit. Should probably top doing squats..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a cough, which caused them both to jump and turn. They turned to see Daniel staring at them, his face the perfect manifestation of 'The fuck?'. Mercer was behind him, but his face was a 'Really?' face. Daniel simply said nothing and sat beside Blake. His face straight ahead. Blake turned and looked out the window, smiling to herself as she remembered the previous night.

 **{Previous Night}**

Blake closed the door of her 'apartment' once Daniel walked in. She honestly didn't know what to think of Daniel. He leapt to help her without a second thought, but he had done so in a truly horrific and brutal way. She watched Daniel look around the dark apartment, curiosity marred onto his features. "Pretty empty place." He commented.

"Yeah, my daughter and I only use it to sleep really." Blake replied. She felt bad for lying to such a good person, but she needed to stick to cover, for his benefit if nothing else.

"Oh...I see. Where is your daughter, Elizabeth?" Daniel asked, turning to her slightly and narrowing his eyes a little bit in suspicion. Blake played it off, that espionage training really helped. "She's probably out." She replied, before walking into the kitchen, putting the kettle on. "Do you want tea?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daniel shrugged. "Sure." He replied. He looked around. There was no couch, only a double bed. Strange for a living room, but as she said, she only used it for sleep. Blake came through with steaming hot cups of tea, handing one over to Daniel, who accepted it calmly, despite his senses screaming at him to drop the cup.

Blake sat next to him on the bed, crossing her legs and taking a sip of tea. "So...you don't really remember anything?" She asked, feeling a little sorry for Daniel while trying to make conversation. "No, I can't." He replied, turning to her and taking a sip of tea, almost wincing in pain as the scalding liquid touched his tounge.

Blake, for whatever reason, felt extremely drawn towards Daniel, a sense of butterflies fluttering around inside her filled her body every time he glanced at her with his charming, gorgeous blue eyes, and before she could get back in control, her lips were mashed against his.

The cups clattered to the floor, spilling hot tea everywhere, staining the beige carpet.

She swung her leg over his waist and pushed him down, her lips opening and closing against his in a rhythm he soon followed. She didn't know what came over her, but she enjoyed it, I was very...animalistic. She straddled him, ripping open her shirt, the sound of the fabric tearing filling the room. Her bra was visible, a purple number with black lace on it. "I came prepared." She purred seductively.

 **{Present}**

She still didn't know what came over her. All she knew was that she didn't regret a damn thing about it, and it seemed that Daniel didn't either. She secretly hoped it would happen again in the future. It was strange. When she was with Adam, she didn't care for sex, mainly because he never saw to her needs, just focused on his own pleasure. Daniel however, Daniel was VERY attentive to detail. She found herself purring quietly thinking about it. Was it love? Probably not, Was it lust? Most definitely.

Then she saw it out the window. The shining light at the top of Beacon. Beacon had became her home over the past couple of months, and she loved it there. It was a chance to start over, and her team and friends accepted her Faunus heritage. Even Weiss. Although she took some convincining.

Mercer grinned a little bit as he too looked out the window. Mercer poked Daniel, who turned to him in reply. "Look out the window." Mercer said, pointing to the window. Mercer himself, felt a connection to the boy. He felt something connecting them, something more than just the virus. He saw himself in the boy. Kind, caring, brutal, efficient, and a conduit of raw power. But his connection to Daniel felt more...fatherly, and he couldn't explain why.

Daniel obliged, before standing up and stepping over to the window, his feet clanking on the sheet metal floor. He leaned down to look out the small, circular window. "What is that place?" He asked. "Your new home." Mercer responded.

"Welcome to Beacon, kid."

* * *

 **And cut! As always, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again, a big thanks to all those that followed, favourited and/or reviewed! I'm glad to see my story interests you!**

 **Again guys, please review and tell me what you think! I'd like to know your opinions of where the story is heading.**

 **And as always, until next chapter!**

 **-Shadow**


End file.
